Goodbye to Goodbye
Detalles * Título: 이별이 떠났다 / Yibyuli Ddeonatda * Título en inglés: Goodbye to Goodbye * También conocido como: Parting Left; The Goodbye Has Left * Genero: Drama, Familiar * Episodios: 40 * Cadena: MBC * Período de emisión: 26-Mayo-2018 al 04-Agosto-2018 * Horario: Sábados 20:45 (4 episodios seguidos) * Banda sonora: Goodbye to Goodbye OST Sinopsis Young Hee (Chae Si Ra) vive sola en un departamento. Se separó de su marido piloto, Sang Jin (Lee Sung Jae), porque tuvo una aventura amorosa. Mientras tanto, Jung Hyo (Jo Bo Ah) está embarazada, pero su novio Min Soo (Jun) quiere que ella se practique un aborto. Jung Hyo va al departamento de Young Hee y le dice que se quedará allí hasta que dé a luz. Young Hee es la madre de su novio. Viviendo juntas, Young Hee y Jung Hyo luchan entre ellas, pero también llegan a entenderse. Reparto thumb|200px|Cuadro de relaciones * Chae Si Ra como Seo Young Hee * Jo Bo Ah como Jung Hyo * Lee Sung Jae como Han Sang Jin * Jun como Han Min Soo * Jung Hye Young como Kim Se Young * Jung Woong In como Jung Soo Chul Otros * Ha Si Eun como Hee Jin * Yang Hee Kyung como Kim Ok Ja * Kim San Ho como Moon Jong Won *Oh Ha Nee como Lee Ah In *Yoo Soo Bin como Woo Nam Shik *Joel Roberts (조엘 로버츠) como Bikila *Shin Bi (신비) como Han Yoo Yun Producción * Director: Kim Min Sik (김민식) * Guionista: So Jae Won (소재원) (novela web y guión), Sal Goo (novela web) Audiencia Fuente: 'TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Reconocimientos *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Weekend Drama (Chae Si Ra) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Excellence Award for an Actress in a Weekend Drama (Jo Bo Ah) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best Supporting Actor/Actress in a Weekend Drama (Jung Hye Young) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best New Actor (Jun) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best Child Actress (Shin Bi) *'2018'' The Seoul Awards: '''Best New Actress (Jo Bo Ah) *'2018 APAN Star Awards: Excellence Award, Actress in a Serial Drama (Jo Bo Ah) Curiosidades * El drama está basado en la novela web "Yibyuli Ddeonatda" escrita por So Jae Won e ilustrada por Sal Goo. * El actor Jung Joon Ho tuvo que abandonar el drama por problemas de agenda, en su lugar el actor Lee Sung Jae tomó el papel de Han Sang Jin. * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 30 de Marzo de 2018. * En el primer episodio se escucha la cancion "What is love?" M/V the Twice. * El día 16 de Junio el drama no salió al aire por el cubrimiento de los partidos del mundial Rusia 2018. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Movie Daum * HanCinema Galería Parting Left-MBC-2018-01.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-02.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-03.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-04.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-05.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-06.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-07.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-08.jpg Parting Left-MBC-2018-09.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2018 Categoría:MBC Categoría:Drama Categoría:Familiar Categoría:Amistad Categoría:De 40 a 59 episodios